baldursgateintothemawofmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaze
Kaze is a Deva Avenger under the guidance of Shaundakul. He is originally from Myth Drannor . History 711 - The Year of Despairing Elves This was the beginning of the nycaloth-led assault on Myth Drannor, the Woods of Cormanthyr, and the Lands of Dragonreach by the Army of Darkness. The Knights of the Shadow Sword pray and ask for help from Shaundakul. Kaze is sent to provide assistance on Nightal 20. His knighthood begins. 714 – The Year of Doom Though Kaze had now been one of the Knights of the Shadow Sword for three years, Myth Drannor fell. They were all driven out of their homes. For this, Kaze hates demons. He stayed close to his fellow Knights in hopes of reclaiming what they lost. Understanding soon that his background may help influence more support for our cause, Kaze parted ways with his fellow Knights after several years in hopes of gaining such support. 720 – The Year of the Dawn Rose He joined the ranks of the newly reformed Harpers in hopes to soon reclaim Myth Drannor. While lacking the commitment needed to rise in the ranks, his influence never stretched far enough to gain large enough support for a wide scale campaign to regain control of Myth Drannor. His yearly participation in Windride stopped the High Harpers from being able to focus attention on him. 720 – 1182 Kaze's constantly tried to help the Eladrin gain enough support to try and reclaim Myth Drannor. Of course, during this time, his wanderlust forced me to travel any time when it was appropriate. He took any excuse to see new lands but still do his duties as a Knight of the Shadow Sword. 1182 – The Year of the Tomb Kaze died trying to defend a group from an ambush. Among the large group was Seiveril Miritar. The ambush of demonfae was too powerful to be beaten at all by the group he was protecting, but he and a few of his fellow Knights merely bought them time with their lives. 1183 – The Year of the Grizzly Ghost Kaze is revived. He had only vague memories of his past life. He wandered for ages, helping out travelers and adventuring for Shaundakul. 1231 – The Year of the Bright Star Kaze was discovered by a recon team on his way to Myth Drannor to try and sneak into the Temple of Shaundakul. They took him to a nearby stronghold where Seiveril Miritar asked to meet with the “Deva wandering in the woods.” He vaguely recognized Kaze and helped him reach the Knights of the Shadow Sword to ensure Kaze was the same man he remembered. The Knights attempted to explain to him his past life. They handed him his journal and he was caught up to speed. He rejoined the Knights. 1374 – The Year of Lightning Storms Kaze followed Seiveril Miritar on his Elven Crusade to take back Myth Drannor from the demons. Seiveril died during this time, but they prevailed in taking back Myth Drannor and restoring it to the greatness he so vaguely remembered. 1385 – The Year of the Blue Flame The Spellplague happened. Ouch. Kaze felt how the drastic drop in adventure hurt the essence of Shaundakul even more. 1395 – The Year of Silent Death Having his connection with Shaundakul weakening greatly for the past 50 years, this was the year he felt it severe completely. 1474 – The Year of the Fourth Circle Kaze met Bomfur. He made a deal with him to help me with his tasks for pay. Bomfur agreed 1479 – The Year of the Ageless One – Present Day Kaze finally feels as if Myth Drannor can survive without his constant assistance. Or, He feels as if his new quest is too important to forgo any longer. For this, He begins this new quest. Now he must find a way to reconnect with Shaundakul and bring him back from his slumber. Kaze's first task is to travel to Baldur’s Gate where he may attempt to acquire the entry fee of a book (worth at least 1000 gold) so that he may enter Candlekeep and find a book with information to guide him. This is now when he taps into his lust for adventure and new experiences. He knows that this outlook is the only thing that makes this quest remotely possible. He knows that along the way, he must try his hardest to spread the word of Shaundakul and attempt to rebuild temples and shrines to him. Personality Kaze's personality goes hand in hand with his devotion to Shaundakul. He is adventurous and will always be interested in new adventures and sights. While on these adventures, Kaze remains content and laid back. However, he is always ready for danger and action, for he knows that adventures are full of such trials. Kaze's divine origin and righteous purpose drive him toward a confident demeanor. He sees himself as being very important, sometimes moreso than others around him. He easily comes across as being "full of himself." While this does cause issues among traveling companions at times, he has yet to see evidence proving otherwise. Category:PCs